With the increased use of sheet metal panels in building construction, there has been an increased need to address ways in which various building attachments can be interconnected with a metal panel surface. For example, in the case of metal roofs, there is often a need to mount/secure various types of equipments thereon. Specifically, in various climates, it may be desirable to position a snow retention device on a metal roof to control/inhibit/impede the movement of snow and/or ice down the pitch of the roof.
Sliding snow and/or ice from metal roofs can be hazardous to people, the surrounding landscape, property, and building components. For example, snow or ice sliding from a roof above an entryway may injure passersby. Similarly, falling snow or ice can do damage to landscape features, such as shrubs, and property or building components, including automobiles or lower roofing portions. In addition, sliding snow or ice can shear off antennas, gutters or other components attached to a building roof or wall, thereby potentially causing a leak. The problem of sliding snow or ice is particularly experienced in connection with metal roofs, including raised seam roofs, (e.g., standing seam) where there is relatively little friction between the roof and the snow or ice.
Numerous snow guard devices have been developed and used in the prior art. However, there are a number of problems generally associated with one or more of the snow guard devices. For example, such devices may cause the roof to leak. Many of the prior art devices are attached to roof by a screw, nail, or other fastener which pierces the roofing surface. Such piercing of the roof can lead to undesirable leakage due to inadequate sealing or shearing of the fastener by the forces exerted thereon by sliding snow and/or ice. Alternate methods for attachment of snow guard devices to roofs such as adhesive bonding may fail to provide secure attachment and/or may be difficult to install on a sloped surface, particularly where the device is applied to a smooth non-porous roofing material such as metal.
Many known snow guard devices can also cause undesirable pinning of the roof materials. Metal roofing sheets are often designed to be movable so as to accommodate normal thermal expansions and contractions. Where snow guard devices in the prior art are attached to the roof by a screw, nail or the like, which pierces the roof surface and is anchored to an underlying structural member or deck, the design thermal movement characteristics of the roof can be compromised thereby adversely effecting the roofs performance. Based upon the foregoing, it is apparent there is a need for a mounting device for a decorative snow guard which may be positioned on a metal panel surface without adversely effecting its performance.